Why him?
by AnneThrace33
Summary: Everyone knows about Sasha and Payson kissing; what will payson do with sasha if he wants to go farther. sorry. i'm horrible at summarys. 1st fan fic, so dont yell at me.     PAYSON/SASHA, EMILY/RAZOR, EMILY/AUSTIN, LAUREN/CARTER, KAYLIE/CARTER,   P/N, KN
1. Chapter 1

"Why did I kiss him!" Payson yelled at herself in her bedroom mirror. "He is my coach, my trainer. I can't like him." She walked over to get her bag ready to leave when Sasha walked in.

"Payson."

"Sasha, what are you doing here, practice is going to start soon?" Payson said looking at her wrist as If she had a watch on.

"I came to see you Payson."

"You will see me, at practice." Payson said turning red. Sasha took at step closer and Payson took a small step back.

"I want to kiss you Payson, not train you." He laughed, and walked over to Payson and kissed her. Payson didn't have time to react, her mom walked into her bed room.

"Pay we need to- Sasha , Payson?" Kim said confused why her daughter was kissing her coach. Or her coach kissing her daughter.

"Mom, It's not what it looks like." Payson said as she back away from Sasha.

"Ms. Keeler, I can explain. It is-"

"No, Sasha, Payson should be responsible and know not to kiss you. Payson, we talked about this, you said it was just a crush." Ms. Keeler said walking over to Payson who was now sitting on her bed starting to cry.

"Mom, you let me explain." Payson cried.

"Kim, I kissed Payson. Ever since she kissed me, I can't get it out of my head. It's like true love." The coach said sitting on the bed by Payson.

"Pay, Is that true?" She asked.

Payson just nodded and stood up, "Can we go to practice now?" She said, wiping her tears and fixing her sweater.

"Yes sweetie, I will get the car ready." Kim started to walk out when Payson said,

"Can Sasha take me, we need to talk?" Payson said, unsure of the answer.

She thought about it and looked at Sasha, "Is that okay, coach?"

"Yes, I can give Payson a ride all the time." He stood up and smiled.

"I will meet you at the gym, Payson, don't do anything with Sasha. Like kissing, or anything else." She said.

Payson shook her head and grabbed her bag that she had dropped and walked to Sasha truck.

"Why did you want to ride with me?" Sasha asked as they got in the car.

"Cause, like I told my mom, we need to talk. We need to talk about us." Payson said throwing her bag in the back and sitting on the soft car seats.

"Us?" Sasha asked. He looked clue less. Like there was never a Payson and Sasha.

"Yes Sasha. You and me, we kissed. Twice. We can't just leave it like it is. You are dating Summer; think about how it is going to affect me. Also, you are cheating on Summer." Payson said.

He had a confused look, "Cheating on Summer? Payson, I kissed you, not had sex with you."

Payson turned red; Sasha made a kiss sound like a hug, like a handshake. It wasn't exceptionally to Payson.

"So, if I told Summer, she wouldn't care?" Payson asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What, don't tell Summer!" Sasha yelled.

"You said it wasn't cheating, so I have every right to tell her." Payson said looking right at Sasha. He looked over at her and said,

"You won't tell Summer, you know why?" He asked, still looking at her.

"Why?" Payson said in almost a whisper.

"Because you love me." He slowly moved his head closer to kiss her but Payson moved and ended up kissing her arm.

The rest of the car trip was silence. She didn't know if she loved Sasha, yeah, he was always there for her but does that , mean that they should love each other.

Kim was already there and was waiting for Payson.

"How was the ride? Any kissing?" Kim laughed.

"Mom, that's not funny, and don't say that out loud."

"Sorry Honey. It's just thinking of you two _you know what_ing, well, it's sorta funny. Hard to picture."

Kim walked into the gym first. Sasha and Payson were still outside.

"Don't say anything." He said.

"But-" He put his finger over her lips and shhed her.

"Let's go." He grabbed her bag over her shoulder and put it over his own.

"Why thank you." Payson laughed. They both started to walk on together.

"You go first." Payson said. Everyone already knew about their first kiss and she didn't want to be more embarresed. She grabbed her bag from him and he said as he gave it to her,

"Payson, you can do it." He kissed her gently on the cheek and Payson slowly walked in, with Sasha shortly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, I 3 sasha and payson! **

Payson quickly walked over to Kaylie, Emily, and Lauren ignoring everyone who was staring and pointing at her.

"Okay guys, go ahead and make fun of me for kissing the coach." Payson said in a serious voice. She sat down and started to stretch.

"So, how was it?" Lauren laughed, "Is he a good kissing?" She laughed again.

"I'm still shocked you kissed him, Pay. I mean, you are the second best gymnast here, I thought you would have cared about your rep, and your career." Kaylie said sitting down by Payson and stretching.

"I will soon be the best gymnast here, and any more questions?" Payson said in an annoyed tone. She thought at least her friends would understand and not question her.

"Guys, she is embarrassed already so, don't ask anymore questions. We are her friends not some body who makes fun of her because she kissed someone." Emily said, walking away because she knew Lauren was going to say something.

Payson was glad that Emily said something, she was always there for her, like Kaylie used to be. Ever since Kaylie won, all she care about is gymnastics and not her friends. Payson wondered if that was what she was like when she was number one.

"Payson, we need to talk meet me in my office in five." Sasha said in a serious tone.

"Ooh, Pay, don't be making out with him." Lauren laughed.

"Why, I'm not going to have sex with him like you did with Carter." Payson said. Lauren had a blank face, Payson was right and Lauren knew it.

Payson walked over to Emily first; she was on the way towards Sasha anyway.

"Hey Em. I just wanted to say thanks for standing up for me over there. Lauren, well, Lauren is Lauren and she is sorta a B word, but you stood up for. I really appreciated it." Payson gave Emily a hug.

"No problem. Ever since the time in France, i've learned about boys, but I learned that we need to stand up for each other, no matter what. And Pay?" Emily said.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I know what it feels like to love someone and to chase after that person, but don't forget, you have dreams and you have a heart. It can be broken. So, if you really love Sasha, go for it, just remember that your career, your reputation, and your heart is all at risk. Be careful Pay. I just want to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into. Just look at me, with Razor, Damon, and Leo all at me feet. Its hard to choose." Emily said with a laugh at the end. Payson knew that Emily was right, Emily had three guys and gymnastics to worry about. Emily made everything sound so easy. She made everything look so easy, but Payson knew that it wasn't easy.

"Thanks Emily." Payson said and hugged Emily again and walked towards Sasha's office.

Payson slowly walked in. She saw Summer sitting down and an empty chair sitting beside her.

"Come in Payson we have been expecting you." Sasha said and as he motioned for Payson to sit in the empty chair.

Payson took a seat and asked, "Is this about my gymnastic routine because I can almost do it? I'm super close."

"No Payson, your gymnastic routine is coming along great," Sasha paused and looked at Summer then Payson, "We have to talk about us." Summer looked at Payson with a smile.

"What do you mean about us?" Payson asked curiously.

"I mean, we kissed and, like you said, you can't just leave it like that. You need to talk about. So, Summer, you probably think that I am a bad guy but I'm not, I kissed Payson." He said looking right at Summer in her eyes.

Summer looked over at Payson, they made eye contact and Payson quickly looked away.

"I knew that Sasha, the whole gym knows that. Why are you telling me again?"

"I kissed her again, actually a few times." He laughed.

"Three," Payson said, "Three kisses."

"Sasha, this is not funny, why are you laughing?" Summer said seriously.

Sasha's smile was gone in seconds. "Well, I know it's not funny. It's just, well, Summer. I think we need to break." He said, getting quieter as he went on.

"So, you can date Payson?" She said, she looked at Payson again. "I am a Christian, I know that you should follow who you love, but you can't like Payson, she is like your daughter, she is younger than you and needs to experience life herself, like boys and gymnastics and school." Summer said, slowly pulling her chair away so she could stand up.

"Okay! One, nobody said anything about me and Payson dating, yes I may like her but I know what's good for her. I care for her, even if she doesn't realize. You don't know how many opportunities I give her to be herself and try it for herself." Sasha yelled back at Summer.

"Um, I think I should get to practice. So, yeah." Payson said getting up from her chair.

"You're not going anyway Payson. Sit back down." He ordered, she quickly listened.

Sasha and Summer argued over what was good and bad about her and how she was doing. After about five minutes of non-stop yelling, the kids outside the office were starting to stare.

Finally Payson said, "You never asked me." Both the Adults looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"I mean, you never asked how I feel," Payson looked outside and saw Emily staring, she knew they could hear everything they were saying so she said, "One of my good friends told me that I need to follow my heart, no matter where it leads me, but to remember that I have dreams too. I am my own person. Yeah, I may not be 18, a legal adult, but I still know what I want, I still can choose my career. I can choose if I want to date my coach. You adults think you know what is best for us, but really you don't. I should be able to choose." Payson said with a smile, she was glad that she could stand up for herself like that, even if Emily did help her a little.

"Wow." Was all that was said.

Payson looked at Sasha and Summer, their eyes filled with uncertainty. Payson looked back at the people staring, everyone was there now, and no one was practicing.

Payson got up and ran away, she was scared. She had just said that pretty long speech and she didn't know what was going to happen. She heard Sasha call her name a few times but she kept running she had to.  
Payson had ran all the way from the gym to her house.

"Is anyone here?" Payson said in tears. There was no answer. She knew her mom was going to be at work and her dad was gone.

The phone started to ring. Payson quickly ran over to it.

"Hello?" Payson said.

"Payson? You are already home?" Payson knew it was Sasha.

"Yes, why?" She asked

"I am on my way. See you in a minute." He said as he hung up the phone.

Payson walked to the coach and thought, she thought about everything. About her and Sasha and her and her friend; also, her career. What was going to happen once she went back to the gym? She knew it was going to be different, she just didn't know how different.

Payson heard a knock on the door and ran to go get it.

"I am sorry Payson. You are right, you know what is best for you and its not my right to say what you are doing. I am sorry." Sasha brushed a strand of hair, that had fell in her face, and put it behind her ear. He then slowly bent down and kissed her.

Payson returned the kiss, with a little more passion. Payson didn't know if she loved, or even liked, Sasha.

The kiss suddenly began being very passionate. They both came inside and starting kiss again.

"Payson." Sasha said as he kissed her neck.

"Yes?" She said in between moans.

"I love you." He said, he stopped kissing her, "I really do."

"I love-" She paused, "I love you too. And I mean it, I'm not just saying that because you said, I really do Sasha.

They kissed again, but they have been kissing so long that they were on the couch. Sasha pulled off her sweater and Payson pulled off his shirt. Now, Sasha was just wearing his low cute jeans.

Sasha kept kissing Payson until Payson said, "Sasha, I love you but we can't, not like this. I'm sorry Sasha." Payson said sitting up.

"Hello?" A voice said from the front door, the voice was to quick Sasha had time to grab his shirt but not put it on.

"Payson, Sasha, what the hell are you doing?" Kim yelled. She looked at Sasha, Sasha knew he had done something wrong, he knew he shouldn't be involed with Payson, but he loved her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: okay, um I hope that was ok, I will not be writing any lemons so, yeah. Um, the 3****rd**** chapter will come up soon, maybe by Monday or Tuesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim, let me explain." He said putting his gray shirt back on.

"You better explain Sasha!" She yelled.

"Mom, don't get mad at Sasha, it was my fault." Payson said getting up to stand by him.

"SASHA! Leave this house right now!" Kim yelled as she pointed at the front door. Sasha looked at Payson, then back at Kim. He slowly put his shirt on and left.

"Mom! Gosh, I hate you!" Payson yelled as she ran to her room.

Once Payson was in her room, she cried. She didn't know if she loved Sasha or if she was just in the moment. She told Sasha that she loved him.

Payson got up and walked over to her desk that had Sasha's medal on it. She saw her journal that she once used to write in almost every day. There was a pen on the floor. She picked it up and started to write.

Dear Diary,

I don't know if I love Sasha. Maybe I'm just in the moment, but I may love him. How do you really know what love is? I mean, I care for him and I would do anything for him. But that's how I felt for Nicky or Ike, but I don't love them. Can't somebody just help me, can somebody just give me a sign. Please.

*Payson Keeler; September 20, 2010*

"Honey?" Kim said as she knocked on Payson's door.

Payson quickly closed her diary and wiped her tears. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"I don't know Mom. Why don't you tell me, You just yelled at my coach. Mom, did you know that Sasha was always there for me, no matter what. He cares for me and my career. He is my role model! I-" Payson paused a second, "I love him! I want to see him!" Payson said, she slowly started to cry again.

"Pay, you don't know what love is. You're in the moment honey. And I know that you are not ready to have sex. You only 17, you know that you can get pregnant. Think about your future, think about your career Payson. Make the right decision." Kim had been sitting on Payson's bed, she had looked over at the desk and saw the diary. "Are you writing in your diary again?" Kim asked?

"Yes, can I be alone?" Payson said as she stood up and walked to the door. Payson held the door open for her mom to leave. Payson knew she was being rude but she needed to be alone. She needed to get everything out of her mind, she needed a break.

"Payson, you know this is not over. We are going to have another talk."

"Can you just leave?" Payson asked. Kim got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"I love you Payson and I'm only doing this to protect you." Kim said putting her hand on her shoulder. Payson moved so her mom's hand fell. "I love you."

Payson didn't respond, all she did was look at the door and pointed. Kim walked out slowly, knowing that her daughter was sad, scared and alone. She tried to be there for her, but Payson didn't want her there.

After Payson's mom had left she slammed the door and cried on her bed. She knew her mom was right. Her mom was only doing this to protect her. Payson didn't know what she wanted though, she didn't know if she should just open up to her mom, tell her everything.

After three hours of Payson crying the phone rang. Payson got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Payson said quietly as she wiped her tears.

"Payson?" The voice said, it didn't sound like Sasha, Payson wondered who it was.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Nicky." The voice said. Payson froze, she hadn't talked to Nicky since he had left gyms.

"Uh, um. Why are you calling?"

"Well, I missed you. I wanted to see you. Could you meet me at the Pizza Shack at 8?" Nicky asked.

Payson looked at her clock, it said 7:37. "Okay, but not at the Pizza Shack. At the gym. See you at 8."

"Okay, see you then Payson." You could hear the smile in Nicky's voice. Payson smiled too.

"Bye, Nicky."

"Bye."

Payson ran to her closet to change. She grabbed a bunch of shirts and through them on her bed, then she thought, '_What am I doing? I have Sasha. Why do I want to go after my first crush? I have enough problems' _Payson did need a break though and she thought that it might be good, maybe she would catch up and talk.

Payson promised that she wouldn't talk about her and Sasha at all.

"Mom?" Payson said after she had gotten ready.

"Are you ready tom talk?" Kim said putting down her crossword and facing Payson. "Are you going some where?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to the gym." Payson said quietly.

"You are not going to see Sasha, how many times do I have to say that." Kim said annoyed that Payson would even think of something like that.

"I'm not going to see Sasha, mom. Nicky called, I was going to see him." Payson walked over to her mother. "Please can we go? He told me to meet him at 8, its already 7:48."Payson begged.

"Okay, I don't see why you want to go see him, last time we talked about him you said you didn't like him. You already have enough problems. You better not be causing more. This time though, I will take you. Lets go." Kim said grabbing her car keys and heading towards the car.

"Thank you, Mom. I don't hate Nicky, it's just we had a fight. It's all better, I promise. I don't need any more problems in my life."

Kim finally arrived at the gym, she saw Nicky in his black car waiting for Payson. "Are you guys going to go any where?"

"I don't know mom. I will text you, okay?" Payson grabbed her purse and sweater. Payson didn't usually have a purse only for special occasions, and she felt like this was. Nicky is gone and they are going to catch up, so this is sorta special since they used to be best friends, practically.

Payson walked over to his car. "Nicky?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you everyone for reading this, I know its not that good, I just like Sasha and Payson together. Well hope you enjoy. ALSO, PLEASE READ MY OTHER FAN FICTION, IT'S A BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. ITS CALLED A SECOND CHANCE BY FALLINGFORLEE. THANKS.

"Payson. You made it." Nicky said, giving Payson and uncomfortable hug.

"Um, yeah I did. So why did you want to meet?" She asked releasing the hug.

"Well, since I went to the Denver gym, I never get to see you or talk. I just wanted to catch up, talk about the Rock and well, life." Nicky said with a smile.

Payson knew that there was something different about Nicky, she guessed that maybe he was just different since he went to a different gym.

"Okay, um, let's sit in your car and talk." Payson suggested.

"Okay, so, Ms. Payson Keeler, how is the Rock without me?" He said with a grin on his face.

Payson looked towards the floor, "Pretty good, I guess. Nothing really new has happened." Payson didn't want to talk about her kissing Sasha, she thought it was just cause more drama.

"Pay, I heard." Payson looked at him and quickly looked back down, she knew he was talking about her and Sasha, but she didn't want to admit to herself.

"Heard about what?" Payson asked in a whisper.

"You were kissing Sasha. Payson, why would you do that? He is your coach, your trainer, not someone you kiss. I thought you knew that." Nicky said.

"Nicky, you don't understand."

"Well, then help me understand. Why would you kiss your coach?" He smiled sweetly, how could you say no to him, Payson thought.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Payson asked. Nicky nodded for Payson to continue. "Well, I was practicing my floor routine and I finally got it down. I was really excited, Sasha was happy for me, he was there for me. I had feelings for him, when I was sad, he was there, when I was hating ballet class, he came to it with me. And well, he told me he had feelings for me too. He even broke up with Summer. I may love him, Nicky." Payson looked at Nicky, his brown eyes staring into Payson's.

"Wow, you think you love him, Pay?" He asked grabbing Payson's hand to hold. His hand were soft even from all the gymnastics he was doing in Denver. Payson looked down at their hands and back at Nicky. "I'm sorry Payson, it's just, I came back to see you. To get you back. I knew that you kissed Sasha, but I thought well, it was just like 'you were in the moment' type of kiss, not 'I love you, lets get married' type of kiss."

"I never said I wanted to marry him. And Nicky, you were the one that left me. I like you but you and Kaylie were, well, had a thing." Payson moved her hand out of his. She looked out the window.

"Payson, I never liked Kaylie, I liked you. I thought that you liked me too, but I guess I was wrong. And you were saying that Sasha was always there for you, but I was too." Nicky said grabbing her hand again, forcing her to look at him.

Payson had a tear run down her face. She liked Nicky a lot, but did she like him enough to just ruin everything with Sasha. "Nicky, you weren't always there. You left to Denver." Slowly, more tears ran down her face.

"I was there, when your back was messed up I gave you those drugs that you asked for, I risked everything for you." He paused and looked at Payson again. "Payson, I don't want to get into an argument, I came here to see you, not yell at each other. I'm sorry."

Payson looked at him, his beautiful brown eyes. Nicky slowly moved his hand up and brushed a piece of hair from her face. He leaned in and kissed her. Payson knew what she was doing was wrong, not only was she breaking about a hundred rules but she was kissing Nicky even though about an hour ago she said she loved Sasha. "Nicky?" Payson pulled away.

"Yeah?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"I can't. There is to much going on. I do really like you. But, just right now, can you give me some time. Some time to think?"

"I'm sorry Payson, it was wrong of me to kiss you. I will give you space, but always know that I am here, you can tell me anything." He smiled his famous Nicky smile.

Payson couldn't help but smile back, "Nicky, don't ever apologize for kissing me, I liked it and I'm sure you liked it too. Hey, we should go get something to eat, as friends." Payson smiled.

"Okay," Nicky smiled back, "where do you want to go? Pizza Shack, Breadstix, where?"

"How about the Pizza Shack, we could say hi to Carter and Emily."

"Okay, let's go." He started the car. "Oh, and Carter works at the Pizza Shack, I don't remember that. Did they say you guys can work now, is that okay?" He asked as they drove.

"Yeah he does. The rule is that you're not supposed to work but well, rules are meant to be broken." Payson laughed.

"Wow, Pay. You have really changed. I like it, I remember when you never wanted to do anything because you didn't want to break any rules. I can see you lighted up a bit." He said.

"Yeah." She laughed.

Once they got to the Pizza shack Payson saw Emily. "Hey Em, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, nothing just working. What brings you to the pizza shack?" She asked.

"Nicky is back in town, going to eat and well, talk." Payson said. "Is Carter here?"

"No, he said he had a family emergency, he asked Damon to cover for him since Damon is in town. Which is not that bad but what makes it worse is that Razor is here too. All those two have been doing is arguing. Well, I got to get back to work. Tell Nicky I said hi." She said.

"Okay, will do. See you soon, Emily." Nicky was already at the table waiting for Payson. Nicky stood up when Payson walked over, he pulled out the chair for her. "Wow, Nicky. What a gentleman." She laughed.

"Yeah, I have manners. Is Carter here? I haven't talked to him in awhile." He asked.

"No, Emily said he had a family emergency. Oh, and Emily said hi."

"That sucks that Carter isn't here, and next time you see Em, tell her I said hey." He said.

After the pizza they got back into Nicky's car, "Nicky, could you drop me off at the gym. I need to talk to Sasha and my mom won't let me. Please?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." He said as they drove to the gym.

"Nicky, I had a wonderful time, we really need to do that again." Payson said with a smile.

Nicky laughed, "Yeah, we do. We should do it, like every month or every other weekend. It would be fun."

"Nicky, you are a great guy and you're really sweet. You deserve someone great just like you. Thanks you for everything Nicky Russo."

"No, thank you for everything Payson Keeler. You are my one and only role model, always remember that I am here, I will always be here, no matter what. I promise my wonderful Payson Ayla Keeler." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

He drove away and Payson knew it was time to talk to Sasha. She walked towards his trailer and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sasha yelled.

"Payson. Can I come in?" She said sweetly.

"Oh, yeah, I will unlock the door right now." Payson heard Sasha trip over something in the trailer, she laughed silently. "Hey Payson, I wasn't really expecting you since your mum. Did she drop you off?" He asked looking behind me through the door.

"No, Nicky dropped me off." Payson said as she sat on his stained couch.

"Nicky Russo, the one that went to the Denver gym?" He asked as he locked the door and went to sit by Payson.

"Yeah, he was in town and wanted to talk. We had dinner and talked, it was nice." She smiled to herself and then looked at Sasha, who was already looking at her. "Why are you looking at me?" Payson asked looking away first.

"You like this Nicky Russo?" Sasha asked still staring at Payson.

"Sasha, he is my friend. I hadn't seen him in a long time, friends can have dinner. He already knew that we kissed, I swear , the whole world knows about us." Payson rubbed her head as if she had a headache, she was stressed about everything, gymnastics, boys, family, life.

"Everybody, Payson, this is serious, Pay, if everybody knows then I could get fired and probably put away in jail, your only 16 I am 26." Sasha was getting mad.

"Sasha, I don't know if everybody knows, it just feels that way since everybody at the ROCK know. It's hard, really hard." Payson started to cry again, it wasn't like her at all to cry. She was a strong young lady, but recently with all the rumors about her and Sasha doing more that just kissing, it had really gotten to her.

"I'm sorry, Pay. It's hard on me too.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Payson got ready for her gymnastics practice, she was excited to see Sasha and even practice. After she was done getting ready she checked her phone, she had just gotten a new phone for her birthday. Last night she had gotten Nicky's number, she just wanted to text him thank you again.

"Hey mom, you almost ready to go?" Payson asked as she sent a text to Nicky. He quickly responded with a 'No Problem. "

"Payson," Kim said as she was sitting on her coach, "we are not going in till we talk about last night. You got home really late, I was worried. I tried talking to you but, of course, you had attitude. So, now, before you go to practice, we are going to talk about it."

Payson looked up from her phone. "Mom, we have to go, like right now. I don't want to be late for practice, and what about Becca, she has to go to practice, right?" She asked, hopeful that she wasn't going to have the talk about last night.

"Becca spent the night at a friend's house and is driving to practice with her. Which also means it is just you and me in the house." She said, Payson had an uneasy look on her face. It wasn't like she didn't like her mom it was just, she didn't prefer to be alone with her.

"Mom?" She asked as she came to sit on the coach beside her.

"Yes Payson?"

"Can't we do this another time? Or, we could have more people her, not just you and me?" She said, hopeful that she would get what she wanted.

"Payson we are going to do this now. And for the having more people over, Sasha and Nicky are coming over for dinner, Becca, again, is going to a friend's house." She smiled. "Oh, yeah, your dad is coming back too, just for dinner, and then he is going back." Kim said.

"Okay, why is Nicky coming over, I mean, I understand Sasha. But why Nicky, he didn't do anything."Payson asked confused about Nicky.

"Because I haven't seen him in a while, I thought we could all talk about gymnastics, Sasha is a coach and you and Nicky are gymnasts." Kim said. "Let's go, Payson. You are right, we need to get you to practice, but after dinner, when Nicky leaves, and we are going to talk about what I saw with you and Sasha." Kim said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the front door.

Payson didn't want to talk about anything; she had gotten out of talking three times.

Payson finally got to the Rock, she went straight to Sasha. "Why the heck didn't you tell me you were going to come to have dinner with my family? Did that not come across as something you would tell me!" Payson yelled as she went into his office. Sasha was sitting on his desk, he looked up at Payson.

"Uh, well, I'm sorry Pay, Kim just asked me, I thought it was your idea." He said as he stood up and walked towards Payson. He put his hand on her shoulder, Payson moved her shoulder, Sasha's hand on Payson's shoulder, but she moved to fast for him to do it.

"Don't touch my Sasha." Payson said, she didn't know why she did that or even said that, it just came out.

Sasha had a confused look on his face; he didn't know how to react. "I'm sorry Payson, why are you acting like this?" He asked.

"Sasha, ugh," she paused and looked out at the gym, "I don't want to talk about it, ok? I will see you tonight." Payson said as she walked out and went with Emily, Kaylie, and Lauren. Sasha was still confused, by what had just happened, Payson was also confused. She didn't know why she had yelled at Sasha's like that. She was just so stressed and got mad at Sasha for a little thing.

"Payson, why were you yelling at Sasha?" Kaylie asked as she started stretching.

"Kaylie, you are my best friend, but I'm not going to talk about it right now, actually, I don't think I will ever talk about." Payson said as she sat next to Emily and started stretching too. She looked back at Sasha's office, he was still standing there he had almost a sad look on his face, Payson quickly looked back at the other girls when she saw Sasha look at her.

"Pay, I don't want to get into your drama with Sasha, but whatever you said to him must have really messed him up or made him sad or something because he has been standing there since you yelled at him." Emily said as she continued to stretch. Payson knew that Emily was right, she didn't know why she did or said anything to him like that and she knew that she needed to talk to him about it.

Payson suddenly stood up and starting walking towards Sasha's office again.

"Where are you going, Pay, we need to stretch?" Kaylie asked as she walked off.

Payson turned around and looked at Kaylie, "I'm going to talk to Sasha." She said as she turned forward again and walked into his office.

"Uh, Payson, what are you doing here?" Sasha asked, still standing with the same confused look.

"Sasha, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." Payson walked towards him and hugged, Sasha kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Pay, I know it's hard on you. I should have told you." Sasha said as he looked at Payson. Payson slowly leaned in for a kiss but Sasha turned, "Pay, the door is open, go close it, ok?" He said as he moved towards his desk. Payson quickly went to the door and shut it. She sat on the chair across the desk.

"Sasha." Payson whispered looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Yeah?" He asked as he came and sat by Payson.

"Why are we doing this? I mean, you said you loved me and I love you. But is that the best reason?" Payson looked into Sasha's beautiful eyes. She did love him, but she didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

"Payson, I love you. I will always love you no matter. I only want the best for you and you know that. If you don't love me, it's okay. You can go with Nicky, I just want you to know that I am always here and I will never leave you, Payson. I know that is what every guy says, but I truly love you and I mean it." Sasha said as he put his lips to Payson's. He felt her tense up a little but then relaxed.

"Payson Sasha, what the heck are you doing?" Summer said from the doorway. They hadn't realized that the door had just opened. Sasha quickly jumped off the coach.

"Summer, we were just talking." Sasha lied, Summer knew he was lying, she saw them kiss. Summer did once love Sasha and hoped that they would get married, but Sasha broke her heart, he broke her heart just to have a 17 year old.

"Don't lie to me, Sasha, I'm not an idiot. Payson, what happened, and don't lie because I will tell your mom." Summer threatened. Payson looked at Summer, she knew she was right, she had to tell the truth. Not because Summer had threatened to tell her mom, but because it was the right thing to do.

"Uh, well, do I have to tell you here? I mean, right now? Can we talk about this after practice?" Payson nervously asked, she stood up and slowly moved towards the door.

There was silence, finally, for what seemed like hours, Summer said, "Right after practice come in here. If you don't show then you will get suspended from the ROCK." Summer said in her strict voice. Sasha opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, knowing it was not good to say anything.

"Okay, can I go now?" Payson said, she was already by the door and was just waiting to get permission to leave. Summer nodded her head and Payson quickly left. Payson ran towards the bathroom as fast as she could. What had she done, what had Summer saw!

Payson heard yelling from Sasha's office, she heard her name often in their conversation; Payson sat on the bathroom floor and cried. Her life was messed up, the drama with Nicky and Sasha. She just wanted everything to go away, she just wanted a normal life, was that too hard to ask for?


End file.
